Cloud and FF7
by darthvader4u
Summary: portal are appearing everywhere and the detectives are investigating. this happens when everybody is older and after hogwarts. there about 22-23 now. They must go indside to close the portal. what dangers will there be? and who is Cloud. Cloti
1. Mysterious Portal 1

Kitsune123: hi pplz sry 4 not updating. Ive decided 2 take a break from Hogwarts 2 include stories after Hogwarts. Read on 4 more info

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 1

**Portal #1**

Kurama was just returning home after two whole hours of picking flowers for Kagome. As he walked around the corner to his house he saw a transparent image of a circle. "Hm, what's this," said Kurama. He ran over to examine the circle. "It's a portal," said a voice. Kurama turned and came face to face with a man.

"Who are you," asked Kurama reaching for a rose. "Kurama, I'm surprised. You haven't been keeping up with your training." The man laughed and removed his face. "What the," thought Kurama. "Albert," screamed Kagome. She ran over and smacked him. Kurama watched as Albert tumbled out of his costume and fell face first into the pavement. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn it woman. I was just playing. Ow," he said. "Stop scaring us, Al," she said. "Anyway come in." "Yes please do," said Kurama, remembering his manners.

The three sat down and drank some tea. "So what brings you back in Tokyo," said Kurama. Albert nodded and said, "I'm concerned about those portals. They're appearing everywhere. Some have even fully opened and have reached a diameter of 45. "Wow, said Kagome. "That big? Albert nodded. "But it's worse than that. I sensed humans and evil inside the portal. Also confusion." "What should we do about them," asked Koenma who appeared out of nowhere. "So I'm not imagining it am I," asked Albert? "Nope he answered." Albert closed his eyes for a moment. "Go gather the rest of the team."

Kurama left with Koenma to do this task while Albert examined the new portal. An hour later they returned exhausted and red-eyed. "I don't ever want to do that again," said Koenma. Even Kurama, who normally was energetic, was tired.

"So why are we here," complained Yusuke. "Not another mission." "Yes dimwit that is why we're here." Now shut up and listen. Yusuke did, but grudgingly.

Meanwhile Albert ignored them and continued to look in the portal. Occasionally he would nod or say "good." Finally he stopped and turned. "Okay," he said cheerfully. "The only way to close it is to get a device from inside. "I'm going in." With that he marched right in the portal. "Wait for me," shouted Lance. He, Lloyd, and Tommy followed him.

The rest stood in shock. "Oh, well, I hope I benefit from this," said Hiei, who from aid from Sango stopped saying "Hn." Inuyasha and Sango followed him. Now that more people were in more followed. Finally everybody was in except Koenma. "I think I'll stay here," he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Midgar Sector 7**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While the detectives were traveling through the portal Cloud Strife was examining the portal on the other side. He had just blown up Shinra's reactor with Avalanche and was taking a stroll through the slums. There he found an isolated spot and a portal.

Cloud looked at the portal and then someone fell on him. Then another and another until soon he was at the bottom of a mountain of people.

Kuwabara stood up. Hey I'm king of the mountain. Cloud looked up. "You'll be king of the dildos when I'm done with you. Now get off me." One by one the detectives stood up finally allowing Cloud to get up. Cloud immediately grabbed his buster sword and faced them. "Who are you," he asked?

Hiei thinking the sword as a challenge drew his own sword. We'll be the ones asking questions. Then a blinding speed he attacked. Unfortunately Albert stuck out a foot and tripped him. Hiei landed into a dump 75 yards away. "Oh, man," thought Cloud. He slowly backed away fearing for his life, but the others surrounded him.

Albert approached him and Cloud could see he was the leader. "Shinra spies," said Cloud. "Huhhhhh," said Kuwabara. A wha spy," he asked? "Be quiet idiot," said Genkai. "Yes, please do," said Albert. "Who are you," asked Cloud again?

Albert walked closer. "Name's Albert. Nice to meet you." Cloud eyed him warily. "How do I know I can trust you?" "You don't," said Albert. "You can be our friend or our enemy. If you choose the latter we will have no qualms in killing you." Cloud looked at the big group including the black-haired guy who wanted to kill him.

"I'll choose friend," said Cloud. "Good," said Albert. "I sense you have a problem so if you help us we will help you. Cloud nodded. "Okay follow me," he said. Along the way to Tifa's bar, Cloud learned the names of the entire group (If u want 2 know whos who check the bottom where I will have a list of the detectives). Cloud introduced himself and his problem.

"Avalanche, huh," said Albert. We'll help you first. Then when this Shinra is out of business you can help us." "Agreed," said Cloud. Cloud led them to Tifa's bar and introduced them.

"So can we trust them," asked Barret. "Yeah," said Cloud. "I don't know," he replied. "I still don't trust you, Cloud," he replied.

Hiei went up to him. "Get used to us cause we'll be around." "Oh, yeah, well I'm boss around here so you listen to me. "Yeah right, muttered Hiei. "Stop Hiei." Settle this later. For now let's describe our problems. Why don't you guys start," said Albert.

For the next 10 minutes Cloud described the Shinra problem and the mission for tomorrow. Then Albert told them the detective's story except he left out the part about them having powers.

Later that night Harry confronted Albert. "Why did you say we were weak," he asked? Albert replied with "Go to bed." Harry didn't like that answer, but he knew tonight he wouldn't get an answer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kitsune123: like or not. Plz tell me

**List of detectives**

Yusuke, Kuwabaka, Hiei, Kurama, Touya, Jin, Yana, Kido, Kaitou, Younger Toguro, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Harry, Ron, Hermione, The seven "evil" psychics, Lance, Tommy, Genkai, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Albert, Mukuro, Bui, Yomi, Hokushin, and that's it.


	2. Attacking Sector 5 Reactor

Kitsune123: im sry I hav 2 add 2 the list. Chu, Rinku, ShiShi, Suzuka, Yen (M1), Ryu(M2), and Kai (M3). SRY BOUT THAT

Anyway the story is based on my ff7 version of playing. So ill write the story exactly as I played it. There will be changes in my story. AERIS WILL NOT DIE, BUT SHE WILL NOT END UP WITH CLOUD. She'll end with someone in the next story from dbz. I got this from a friend of mine at school who wrote about this pairing

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

**Attacking Sector 5 Reactor**

After everyone had gone to sleep Albert went outside. Unknown to him, Hiei followed him out. Albert went behind the bar. Hiei watched in horror as Albert stabbed himself with a weird looking sword. Albert's body was engulfed in a light and another body was separated from him.

"Hey Lacroa," said Albert. The new man nodded and whispered something in Albert's ear. "Oh, I know. Let him be." At this point Hiei realized he was noticed. He quickly returned to the tent, but something struck him. He remembered hitting the floor awfully hard.

The next morning Hiei woke up with no recollection of the incident. Everyone else was up and cooking so he dressed quick.

"Okay, Hiei's here. Let's get moving," said Albert. "Hey, who made you boss," asked Barret? Albert shrugged. "Lead on, big man," he answered. Barret did and as he walked pass Albert he stuck his chin up. Everyone was sure that if the situation was different Albert would have given him a piece of his mind.

The incredibly large group continued to the train station. Jessie handed out ID cards to the group and everyone took a seat. "What are these for," asked Kuwabara? "There are checkpoints at certain points during our trip so we need to pass unnoticed," answered Biggs. Yusuke shrugged. "Let's just get this over with." Biggs nodded.

As the train approached the checkpoint a siren started. "Alert, unidentified passenger in car number 5. Locking all doors." "What the hell jus' happened," asked Barret. Jessie paled. "We gotta get to the next car," she said quickly. The group piled into the next car quickly.

"Doors locked. Unidentified passenger in car 4. "Locking doors." "Keep moving," shouted Jessie. Once again the group piled out. Unfortunately Kuwabara tripped, almost jeopardizing himself. Luckily, Tifa grabbed him and pulled him into the next car. In the next car Kuwabara was holding Tifa's hand as if he as proposing. "Thank you," he said. Tifa looked disgusted as she pulled away

"Doors locked. Passenger in third car. Level 3 alert," said the voice. The group got out and made their way to the front of the car. "Damn we went too far," said Wedge, who was posing as the conductor. (The real one was in his own car). "Well we could jump," suggested Tifa.

This idea was okay, but when everyone got out the last guy was about a mile from the first guy. It took ten minutes to reunite everybody. "Is everybody safe," asked Genkai? "Yeah I think everyone is here," said Lance. "Good let's move on then," said Barret, bossily. "Yeah yeah," said Kuwabara. Barret led everyone down a path and into an air duct.

When everyone was out, Biggs and Wedge left. "Where are they going," asked Kurama. "Back to base," answered Jessie. "We're leaving the mission to you guys.

She promptly left too. "I'm gonna book too," said Kuwabara. He left too. "What a coward," said Inuyasha. "Talk about it," said Tifa. "Ugh, he disgusts me," she said. "Don't worry, you'll get used to him," said Yukina. "He's really funny," she said. "Oh, replied Tifa. 'Yeah right,' she thought.

The group continued up a ladder in silence. Finally they reached a platform. Unfortunately it was too small to fit everybody so only 5 people could continue. The lucky five were Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Albert, and Yusuke (Who insisted on going). The other returned to base, but Kurama, Hiei, and Touya stood guard at the bottom while the rest continued.

Finally the five arrived at the reactor. Cloud quickly set up the bombs and then the group left the area. They met up with Kurama and continued forward to a bridge. Just as they got halfway they were stopped by Shinra soldiers. "Let's take them out quick," said Albert. "NOT SO FAST," shouted someone.

Cloud turned and saw a fat man. "President Shinra." "Ah, you know me," he said. "Unfortunately I don't have time to chat. "But my air buster does. Suddenly a robot came up blocking the exit. "HAHAHA," laughed President Shinra.

He grabbed a ladder and escaped by helicopter. Meanwhile Kurama, Touya, and Hiei were told to leave by Albert. The three of them headed back. "Now let's get rid of this thing," said Cloud. He drew his sword and charged. While air buster was preoccupied by close range combat with Tifa and Cloud, Barret fired with his machine gun. Albert was high in the sky doing something, but Cloud didn't care what. "Probably a coward," thought Cloud.

How wrong he was. Cloud suddenly got knocked back. Then he saw Albert come in and take a swipe with a flame sword. 'Wow,' thought Tifa. With that one swipe air buster was destroyed. However the bridge was also destroyed. Cloud and Albert tumbled deep into the depths of sector 5 slums.

"NOOOOOO CLOUD," screamed Tifa as she watched her childhood friend fall. Luckily Barret held her back or she would have gone down after him.

As Cloud and Albert fell they saw the mako reactor explode into bits. Then Cloud blacked out from the falling. Unknown to him Albert was actually enjoying the fall. He laid down flat in midair as he fell, sighing. It wasn't time to give away his powers just yet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kitsune123: hope that wuz good enough plzz review


	3. Aeris: The Love Triange Begins

Kitsune123: hi everybody. Im going 2 rotate between ma 2 stories. This one is about ff7 : the game

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3

**Aeris: Love Triangle Begins**

As Albert saw Cloud about to hit the ground he slowed them down, but they crashed into a building and onto flowers. With there luck there was a girl there. Albert faked unconsciousness as she took care of them. Soon after Albert couldn't take it anymore and faked waking up.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. Albert nodded and pretended to be hurt. He looked up and saw a huge hole in the roof. "You kinda scared me," she said. Albert looked back to her. "So sorry bout that." Sorry bout the flowers too," said Cloud.

Albert turned and saw Cloud rubbing his head. "You alright," asked Albert? Cloud turned. "I should be asking you, but yeah I'm alright." Hey, I remember you," he said to Aeris. You sold me a flower. The girl giggled. "Yeah, you remember," she said.

"Cloud got up and got off the flowers. "Hang on she," said. "Let me fix my flowers," she said. She began to straighten up crunched flowers here and there. Finally she was done.

"Hi my name's Aeris," she said. Cloud and Albert introduced themselves. "So what are you doing here," asked Cloud. Aeris looked around and told them about the flowers. "My flowers," she said softly.

Aeris wandered over when suddenly a man and two shinra soldiers came in. "Who are you asked," asked Cloud. He gently stepped in front of Aeris. Albert moved up too.

The man pulled out a gun. "I'm Rude, of the Turks." Albert cracked his knuckles as he advanced. "Wait you can't fight here," said Aeris. "My flowers." Albert could tell Cloud wouldn't fight. "Quick there's an escape through the back," she said.

Albert would have fought, but the other two were gone. "Lucky for you our fight will take place some other time." Rude looked angry as Albert escaped gunfire. "AFTER THEM," he shouted.

In the back of the church Albert joined Cloud and Aeris near the roof. Unfortunately the shinra soldiers fired near Aeris's foot causing her to fall to the bottom. There she was cornered by two shinra soldiers. Albert jumped down and killed one soldier while Cloud tossed barrels to distract Rude and the other shinra soldier.

All three of them then made it out through a hole in the roof. When they reached ground level Aeris stopped and took many breaths. "Hey can you two be my bodyguards," she asked? Cloud nodded immediately while Albert just shrugged. "Okay, let's go to my home. It's just around the corner," she said.

The three of them walked through sector 5 and shopped for some weapons. Cloud got some potions and then they went to Aeris's house. Inside they met her mother, Elmyra. She thanked them for helping Aeris, and after Aeris went to prepare beds she asked if they would leave Aeris alone.

Cloud didn't want to, but said, "Okay." Cloud went to bed while Albert went out.

After a couple of hours Cloud managed to sneak out despite getting caught three times. He met Albert at the door. "You ready to continue," he asked? Cloud nodded and together they made way to Sector 7. At the gate to Sector 6 they were met by Aeris. "Hi," she said. "My bodyguards weren't gonna leave me were they," she asked?

Cloud and Albert muttered something, but shook their heads. Aeris was cheerful and led them through Sector 6. At the gate to sector 7 they saw a carriage leading to the wall market. 'Holy shit,' thought Albert. "Tifa," said Cloud running after the carriage. Aeris and Albert ran after him and watched Tifa walk in a mansion.

"Damn, it's girls only," said Cloud. That's right," said the guard. The don only liked girls. "But you are good enough," he said to Aeris. "Wait a minute," she said. She led Cloud and Albert to a corner

"Who is she," asked Aeris, suspiciously? "She's my friend," answered Cloud. "Oh." "So how do we get in? Force, I can do that," said Albert. He was about to draw his weapon when Aeris stopped him.

"Wait, how bout you two dress as girls," she asked? "What," yelled Cloud? "C'mon it'll be perfect," she said smiling. "No… oh okay." Albert looked as if he was crazy. "Hell no and that's final," he said. "But I'll help Cloud or rather Cloudina." "Shut up, Albert while Aeris laughed. Aeris told the guard to wait for her "friend."

The three of them visited the whole market to find dresses and other accessories. They even had to go to a gay club to get a wig. After coming out Albert looked as if he was going to die. "Was it that bad," asked Cloud and Aeris? Albert just looked at them and went to the bar. Unfortunately the bathroom was full with a guy who needed some stomach relief.

After a trip to the pharmacy they got him out receiving cologne. The last thing to get was the dress. Finally Cloud was set. Albert was cracking up. Aeris had to assure Cloud looked good so wouldn't tear the clothes off. The guard let 'Cloudina' and Aeris in while Albert waited outside. Inside the guard (#2) told them to wait while he alerted the don. They took this chance to sneak into the basement.

Tifa was there much to Cloud's relief. When she realized it was Cloud they got to the point. "Where's Barret," asked Cloud? "Well after you fell we heard about the don and that he was related to shinra. So I came here to get some information." "Oh, but are you alright," asked Cloud?

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Meanwhile Aeris was disappointed in the corner. She didn't think Cloud had a girlfriend. 'Or maybe they're just friends,' she thought. She hoped so.

Suddenly a man told them to come to the don's room. When they got there they were shocked. It was an ugly old guy. He literally jumped over the table to examine them. "Now which one shall I choose," he said. Cloud was seriously sweating as the don looked at him.

Finally the don stepped back. "I have chosen," he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kitsune123: hehehe ill leave it here.


	4. The Pillar: Life or Death

Kitsune123: hi yall im continuing ma game fic. Don't worry I haven't given up on the other two stories. Jus b patient.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

**The Pillar: Life or Death**

"I choose you," said the Don pointing at Tifa (remember this is how I played the game, ma game). Cloud was relieved he wasn't chosen, but mad that Tifa was. He would give her five minutes, then he would barge in to kick Don Corneo's ass.

Don led Tifa to his room. Before going in he told his guards that they could have "Cloudina" and Aeris. "Shit," muttered Cloud.

Cloud was led to another room. There he was stalked by "zombie" men. They were all trying to grab him. After 5 'long' minutes, Cloud lost his mind and revealed his true identity. "Huh," said one of the guards. "It's a guy," said the leader. "Yeah, and you gay boys are gonna die," he said.

The guards attacked, but were quickly sliced up. Then the leader attacked, but Cloud quickly knocked him out. As he ran out of the room, Cloud shivered. _"That was nasty,"_ he thought.

He rushed into the basement were Aeris was and saw her being chased by a guard. When she spotted Cloud she ran up the steps and head butted the guard. He went tumbling down the steps. "Are you alright," asked Cloud? "I can take care of myself," she said. In her mind she enjoyed Cloud's concerns.

"Let's go," she said. They entered the room Tifa was in and were shocked. Tifa was in a corner and the don was slowly approaching her taking off his robes. Cloud was about to act when Albert appeared from nowhere and knocked him away. Idiot," said Albert. Cloud helped Tifa up and the group surrounded Corneo.

"Who are you people," he asked? "Never mind that, but what do you have to do with Shinra," asked Tifa? "N-nothing," he mumbled. Cloud drew his sword. 'You wanna answer truthfully now," he said. The don eyed Cloud's weapon.

"Okay okay, I'll talk." The Shinra want to do something to the pillar in Sector 7 and wipe out _Avalanche_," he said. Tifa's eyes widened. "Quick we gotta hurry," she said. As they were about to exit the don told them to wait. "Wait, tell me why you think I told you all this." Cloud and Tifa were confused. "Because you knew you had an advantage," said Albert. Everyone looked at him.

"That's right," said Corneo with a smile. He pressed a button and a trapdoor opened underneath the group. They fell all the way into the sewers.

"Ohhh," moaned Cloud as he got enough. "Damn, we're in a sewer." "Everyone all right," he said. Albert, Tifa, and Aeris nodded. "I suggest we get ready," said Albert calmly, taking out a dagger. "For what," said Aeris, standing up? "That," said Albert pointing in the distance. Everyone turned to see something coming.

The ground was shaking as it attacked. "Great a sewage thing," said Cloud. The four attacked the monster. Albert inflicted most damage by flying around a stabbing it. Then he would take a sword of fire and start slashing the monster. Aeris concentrated on healing, Cloud on magic, and Tifa fists. Eventually Aps gave a roar and exploded.

"Pathetic creature," said Albert in disgust. Everyone nodded and pushed through the sewers.

Eventually they found a ladder that led to a train grave. It was a maze, but with Albert's deducing abilities they got out quick. As they approached the pillar, they could see fighting all over the place. On the top were Barret, and Hiei along with the rest of avalanche were attacking dozens of helicopters.

The rest of the detectives were destroying various Shinra troops and monsters. As they approached they saw Wedge fall from above. Luckily Kurama caught him. "Thanks," he said. Then he was unconscious. While Albert healed him, Cloud and Tifa went to help Barret. They sent Aeris to the bar to watch Marlene and the other girls.

On the way to the top Cloud tossed every member _Avalanche _except Barret down to Albert who healed them. Then he and Tifa made it to the top to fight Rude (Or I think it was Rude, maybe Reno).

Hiei was excellent with his sword. Cloud was awed by his ability. He knew he was going to ask Hiei for training tips later. For now he concentrated on preventing Rude from setting bombs.

Unfortunately at that moment, a helicopter came into view. Inside was Tseng was holding hostage all the girls including Aeris. "No," shouted Hiei as the helicopter left.

Meanwhile Rude had set the bomb and was escaping. "Damn, this thing is about to blow," shouted Barret. Luckily there were cable launchers nearby. While Hiei teleported to safety, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret launched the cables and swung into Sector 6. They got out just as Sector 7 went down.

"Noooooo," screamed Barret when he landed. He went on his knees as tears flowed freely. His team was gone. Even Marlene.

Hiei stared into space. He had suffered a loss too. "They're all gone," said Barret, still sobbing. He was just starting to get along with Kuwabara (Which is extremely weird.

Suddenly Cloud turned and left towards Sector 5. "Where you going," asked Tifa. "Sorry, I have to get back Aeris and the others. Suddenly Hiei and Barret snapped out of their thoughts. "Yukina," said Hiei in a flash. "Where's my sister," said Hiei. "Shinra's got them," said Cloud.

"Then I'm coming with," said Hiei. "Yeah me too," said Barret and Tifa. "Alright then," said Cloud. "To Shinra."

The group set out for Aeris's house first to tell Elmyra what happened. Before they actually left Sector 6 a voice could be heard from above.

Suddenly Albert appeared. "What, you guys just gonna leave us," he said. Hiei was surprised. "Where are the others?" Albert pointed behind them. They all turned to a big surprise.

"Hey, Hiei," shouted Yusuke, giving him a punch. "What the hell are you doing, detective," he asked in annoyance. Yusuke just laughed.

"Wedge, Biggs, Jessie," said Barret. "Yeah, we managed to save them," said Albert. Barret had rushed over and gave them a group hug. "Alright," he said. "Thanks," he said to Albert.

"C'mon, let's go," said Hiei suddenly. "Those humans will pay if they harm Yukina." "Or Kagome," said Kurama and Inuyasha at the same time. Everyone nodded and headed for the Wall Market.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

kitsune123: another chapter is up

Next Chapter: Rescue Mission


	5. Breaking In

Darthvader4u: hiya, in this chap, ill emphasize on characters I haven't been using much lately

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

**Breaking In**

The group moved through Sector 6 taking out monsters here and there. "Pathetic creatures," said Yomi disgusted. Suddenly a creature landed in front of them. It was dead with a hole in its face.

"Man," said Kuwabara. "That was scary," he said. Albert examined the creature. "Nice work Sniper." Haname grinned. "My pleasure."

Kuwabara moved closer to Tifa, but when he tried to grab her he got slapped by Shizuru and Tifa. "Sorry bro, no reason to scare people now," said Shizuru. Kuwabara didn't answer. Instead he just stayed on the floor.

"Stupid Kuwabara," said Yusuke. "Indeed," said Sesshomaru. "He must have no brain." Everybody laughed at this remark. "Take that back," said Kuwabara. Sesshomaru glared at him. "Ahhhhhhh," screamed Kuwabara, running away. "What a weird boy," said Bankotsu. "Idiot," muttered Inuyasha and Hiei at the same time.

After another 2 minutes, Kuwabara came back and the group continued to the Wall Market. Upon arriving they saw a whole bunch of kids whispering. "Wonder, what they're up to," said Lloyd. "Let's go see," said Cloud.

They approached the boys. Immediately they ran, but one stayed behind. "Hey, mister, there's something cool." "Follow me." He ran off after his four friends with the detectives running after.

"Wonder where they taking us," said Sesshomaru? They followed the kids to a big wall with graffiti on it. Hanging down was a big rope. "Think it'll be hard to climb," asked Yusuke? "Nah, this is kids work," said Lloyd. He proceeded to jumping up the wall. Soon he was out of sight.

"Holy shit, how'd he do that," asked Cloud? Barret and Tifa were also astonished. They were even more when various other members of the team jumped up. Cloud quickly scrambled up the rope in an attempt to catch up. He was halfway up when he saw Tifa fly by him. _"Shit, how'd she do that,"_ he thought.

Cloud was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone grab him. It was Barret. "What the hell," screamed Cloud! "Hey Spike, this kid's carrying us," he answered. Cloud opened his eyes and saw Albert lift him towards the top. They soon got there and Cloud stepped down to catch a breath.

When he finally looked up he saw everyone staring at something. Tifa had Kuwabara by the collar and was punching him multiple times. "Damn." "She's mad," said Lloyd. Albert nodded. When Tifa was done Sango and Mukuro took their turns beating him up. "What'd he do," asked Cloud? Tifa walked over and said that as Kuwabara lifted her he was groping her butt.

Cloud was furious on the inside. _"How dare he touch_ _her,"_ he thought. Even so, Cloud didn't say a word and just followed everybody else upwards. Finally they reached the top and saw a huge building. "So this is the Shinra HQ, huh." "I think so," said Cloud. "So how do we get in," asked Kurama? A lot of people said force. "No, how bout we sneak in," suggested Tifa.

"Yeah," said Cloud, Touya, and Kurama simultaneously. Tifa glowed with pride. She didn't care if she was outnumbered. At least the smart and cute people agreed with her.

"I don't care how I get in," said Hiei. "I'm just gonna make sure that the person who has Yukina dies horribly. He proceeded to walk towards the door and for a moment he glowed black. Luckily Kurama stopped him. "Wait Hiei." Hiei stopped. "Why?" Kurama looked annoyed. "We don't know what's in there."

Now Hiei looked annoyed. "Humans, that want to die," he answered. "And I'll kill every last one." "That's enough," said Albert. "We can't hurt innocent lives. So how about we split up. One group infiltrates the building, the other fights demons." "Hn," said Hiei. Sango glared at him and he remembered his deal with her. "Fine," he said. "But where are the demons," asked Yusuke.

Sniper suddenly came up. He had a head. "Down there," he replied. As soon as he said that the majority of the group jumped down. Soon there could be yells and screams from below.

"So that leaves us with AVALANCHE members, Hiei, Mukuro, Yusuke, Kurama, Touya, and me," said Albert. "I think I'll leave it to you guys. Albert jumped down without a word. Hiei followed him. Before jumping he looked at Touya. "You had better bring her back," he said. Touya nodded. He knew he would. Yusuke also decided to step back. "You better get Keiko," he said.

"Shall we go then," said Cloud. Kurama nodded and the group proceeded to finding a way in. After half an hour of looking, Tifa gave up. "Fine, we'll blow the doors," she said. The group grinned and together knocked the doors down. When the guards turned they screamed and ran. "Ignore them," said Kurama. They walked over to an elevator and stepped in.

As they rose up the floors the elevator suddenly began to shake. "What the hell just happened," asked Barret. Jessie looked around. "I think the elevator is being manually controlled by something. Cloud drew his sword as the door opened. Two machine gunners attacked. Cloud swiped at them with his sword and then cast bolt. They were easily killed.

"Nice work," said Mukuro. The group was attacked constantly and each time another member fended them off. Finally it was Mukuro's turn. "I'll handle them." Tifa watched in amazement as Mukuro drop kicked a guard and beat up two others. In two minutes she was done. "Wow, you're good," said Tifa. Mukuro smiled.

The group moved up a couple of floors and ended up on the 61st. As they walked Tifa talked to Mukuro. "So you know martial arts too, right," she asked. Mukuro nodded. "But only a little bit." But Tifa was sure Mukuro was stronger than she was saying.

The group walked down a short hallway when Kurama suddenly kneeled down. "What's wrong," asked Cloud? There are too many guards up around the corner. (A/N: Of course Kurama can handle them, but remember they're trying to hide their real powers.) Kurama ducked down and pointed at an office. "Let's make four that office.

One by one they ran for the office. Finally they made it. There was another door by on the other side. "Looks like we have to sneak across," said Biggs. Cloud stepped up to the door. "I'll go first and then I'll signal you guys across. Everyone nodded.

They watched as Cloud snuck past the guards by hiding behind pillars. He got halfway and then stopped. One by one he signaled people across. Kurama was first. Touya was second. Then Tifa came. Last, were Barret, Jessie, Wedge, Mukuro, and Biggs. "Okay, let's go up," said Cloud.

They went up to the next level and went out the open door. They were in another hallway. "Where to now," asked Biggs. "Let's try there," said Kurama. The group turned and saw a room, labeled Mayor's Office. "Okay," said Barret. They headed towards it. There was a man there. It looked as if he was some sort of secretary. "Hello," he said.

"How do we get upstairs," asked Cloud right away. The man looked confused for a moment. "Oh you mean you need the keycard. Well, the mayor will only give it to you if you guess his word. "Okay, what's the word," asked Touya. "I'm sorry I can't tell you. But I can give a hint," he said.

Kurama lifted the man and Touya formed his ice sword. Everyone, except Mukuro was amazed. "How'd he do that," asked Cloud. He was ignored however. "Okay, the password is Mako," he said, fearing for his life. Kurama dropped him and Touya retracted his sword. Then they went in to speak with the mayor.

"Wow, said Tifa. "I remember Albert did something like that too," said Barret. "Yeah, the flame sword, we'll have to ask them about it," said Cloud.

The AVALANCHE members nodded, except for Mukuro. She didn't need to for she had secrets of her own.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

darthvader4u: and that's a wrap. I wont be updating 4 a while because I want opinions. If u want a chap. On the other group or jus continue with this group. Anyway review. tx


End file.
